The present invention relates to a ratchet mechanism including a ring member engaged with two pawl members. The contact area between the pawl members and the ring member is increased to bear larger torque.
A conventional ratchet mechanism for ratchet tools is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a ring member 10 having a polygonal inner periphery 11 for engaging a bolt, nut or the like, and teeth 13 defined in an outer periphery of the ring member 10. Two pawl members 12 connected by a spring are used to engage with the teeth 13 of the ring member 10, and each pawl member 12 has a toothed inner periphery 130 which is engaged with the teeth 13. However, when the pawl members 12 are moved to engage the teeth 13, only two or three teeth of the pawl members 12 are actually engaged with the teeth 13 in the ring member 10. That is to say, the as 5 torque output is generated by the contact between the teeth 130 and the teeth 13. Because the few number of the teeth 13, 130 includes only a limited contact area, a high torque cannot be generated and the teeth 13, 130 could be broken. For the compact size is a basic requirement of the hand tools so that it is hard to increase parts composing the ratchet mechanism.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet mechanism including a ring member engaged with two pawls. The ring member has a toothed annular toothed wedge-shaped outer periphery and the pawl members each have a recessed toothed inside which is engaged with the ring member so as to have a larger contact area.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet mechanism for tools and comprising a ring member having an annular groove defined in an outer periphery thereof. First bevel teeth and second bevel teeth are respectively defined in the outer periphery of the ring member. The first bevel teeth and the second bevel teeth are separated by the groove. Two pawl members are connected by a spring and each pawl member has third bevel teeth and fourth bevel teeth. The third bevel teeth and the fourth bevel teeth are respectively engaged with the first bevel teeth and the second bevel teeth.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet mechanism for tools wherein the contact area is larger than that of the conventional ratchet mechanism so as to output larger torque.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.